Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of devices for nebulizing fluids. In particular, the nebulizing device of the present invention is directed to an inhalation device for delivering a nebulized fluid.
The present invention is also directed to devices and methods for storing and delivering fluids to be nebulized.